bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Parodies
---- Other ''Little Rascals'' In a the 1930 Little Rascals episode School's Out, Miss Crabtree as portrayed by June Marlowe asks her students a question, only to be given answers she deems foolish. Mary Ann Jackson answers her question with a Boop Oop a Doop. The series is also known as Our Gang and Hal Roach's Rascals. Miss Crabtree: "Mary Ann Jackson what famous words did Washington utter as he crossed the Delaware?" Mary Ann Jackson: "Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop!" Miss Crabtree: "I'm going to punish the next child severely who gives me a foolish answer!" ''Game Theory'' Betty Boop is referenced in a Bendy and the Ink Machine game theory video by The Game Theorists. The video exposes the Walt Disney Company and gives the Fleischer Studios the proper credit as the inventor of the rotoscope. The video has been seen by 4,384,363. The Betty Boop Clones are also referenced towards the end of the video where Betty Boop created a bunch of clones to worship herself. The video explains that Walt Disney was a master of marketing and took credit for things that weren't his idea to begin with and using the media to sell his story to listeners who didn't know any better and that the true mastermind was Max Fleischer and his brother Dave Fleischer. ''TMZ'' In a TMZ video, they had the segment "Name That Jackson!", where they played audio of one of the members of the Jackson family. TMZ went on to say that they were not sure if the audio they played was a guy or a girl, because all of the Jacksons sound like Betty Boop when it comes down to it. ''The Late Late Show With James Corden'' On The Late Late Show with James Corden, Kristen Schaal and James Corden re-voice old cartoons, including a scene from 1932's Boop-Oop-a-Doop. Betty Boop: "I'd better freshen up a little bit of powder. Can't wait till they invent deodorant." Ringmaster: "Err... Kristen a word." Betty Boop: "James some space... my elbows." Ringmaster: "Oooh!, Did you just shave your legs? They are smooth!" Betty Boop: "How dare you!" Ringmaster: "This is a 30s cartoon workplace harassment is allowed." Betty Boop: "Yeah, I guess it was." Ringmaster: "Right now I can whisper any suggestive thing I want because I'm a white man in a top hat." Betty Boop: "Ah!, Hell no bitch!" ''Cartoon Characters You Didn't Know Were Actually Real'' Betty Boop is referenced in a list covering 10 cartoons based on real people. ''The Girls Next Door'' A Betty Boop statue appeared in Hugh Hefner's bedroom in the series The Girls Next Door (also known as The Girls of the Playboy Mansion), a TV show which originally aired on E! from 2005 to 2010. The show itself was later followed by four spin-offs: Kendra, Kendra on Top, Bridget's Sexiest Beaches and Holly's World. The Betty statue can be seen in any episodes filmed in the bedroom area. ''My Brother and Me'' Betty Boop appears on a pyjama top as worn by Melanie Parker (Aisling Sistrunk) in the 1994-1995 Nickelodeon TV show My Brother and Me. ''Splatoon 2'' There is a seahorse parody of Betty Boop that appears on a jacket in Splatoon 2. Splatoon is a third-person shooter video game series developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U and Nintendo Switch. ''The Dagger of Amon Ra'' In the MS-DOS game The Dagger of Amon Ra (also known as Laura Bow II), a Boop-Boop-a-Doop song is featured at the Speakeasy Club. In the song it states; "Boop-e-doo, swahoo I could boop-e-doo, ooh!". The song was performed by writer Jane Jensen. ''Cuphead'' The indie platform video game Cuphead by Chad and Jared Moldenhauer (Studio MDHR) was drawn in the style of a 1930s cartoon. The Mermaid Boss (Surf Mama) featured in the game resembles Betty Boop. She is the boss of the first world, Timber Valley, fought in High Seas Hijinx, an airplane level that takes place over the sea. The character was also inspired by Ariel the Little Mermaid and the Moth from Disney's Moth and Flame, a character that was also inspired by Betty Boop. Another character who appears in the game Hilda Berg is a boss located northeast in Inkwell Isle One, in the boss level Threatenin' Zeppelin. She is a human-zeppelin hybrid that is fought while players fly in planes. Her hair slightly resembles Betty Boop's, when she is hit her hairstyle fully morphs into Betty Boop's hairstyle. ''Bendy & the Ink Machine'' Alice Angel a character created by TheMeatly Games LTD who appears in the indie game Bendy and the Ink Machine was inspired by Betty Boop. ''Kyary Pamyu Pamyu'' Betty Boop was portrayed by J-pop artist Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) for a Halloween Coca-Cola event in Japan. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu: "I thought very hard about what I should be... I searched to see if there were any Japanese girls dressed up as Betty-chan and I didn't find any." The fact that Betty Boop is an American character also helped, as Kyary said: "Many people living overseas celebrate Halloween." ''Twilight Zone: the Movie'' (1983) The Talkartoon animated short Bimbo's Initiation is displayed on a television set. Main protagonist Helen calls out to a girl in a wheelchair who is watching the cartoon but gets no response. The antagonist of the segment, Anthony, appears and explains that his sister Sara had been in an accident. Helen is unable able to see that the girl has no mouth. ''Nao Fuja da Raia'' Betty Boop (portrayed by Doriana Mendez) and Jessica Rabbit (portrayed by Claudia Raia) appear in the Brazilian musical TV show entitled Nao Fuja da Raia (1996) (No Escape from Raia) where they perform "Too Darn Hot". During the musical number, it is shown that there is a rivalry between the two characters. ''Crazy Mary'' Crazy Mary first.png Cray Cray Mary.png Crazy Mary3.png Wayland Parrott Flowers, Jr was an American puppeteer best known for the act he created with his puppet Madame. Flowers' other puppets included Crazy Mary, an escapee from Bellevue mental hospital who speaks in a Brooklyn accent (portrayed by Flowers). Crazy Mary1.png Crazy Mary2.png In Wayland Flowers and Madame in Manhattan (1984), Mary performs Betty Boop's signature song "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away". ''Will and Grace'' Megan mullally karen walker betty boop.PNG Megan mullally karen walker betty boop 2.PNG In Will and Grace Season 7, Episode 22 (entitled "Queer to Eternity"), Betty Boop is referenced by Karen Walker, who is played by Megan Mullally. In the series, the character was sometimes referred to as "Betty Boop goes boom!". Karen: "Uh, excuse me Mr Dennehy." Wendell: "I am not Brian Dennehy." Karen: "Oh...right, and I'm not Betty Boop." ''Refresco Lulu'' lulu2.png lulu1.png Lulululululullulululuulu.jpg LULULLULULULULLULUULULULULU Betty Boop RIP OFF.jpg Refresco Lulu is a drink which is popular in Mexico. Originally, "Lulu" was the unlicensed image of Betty Boop, but had to be modified for legal reasons. Lulu still resembles Betty, only with a different hairstyle. In earlier character concept, Lulu also wore a crown. One of the commercials reference Lulu and Betty Boop, who was the inspiration behind the character's design. One of the commercials even featured a Marilyn Monroe impersonator. ''Lana Del Rey'' ("Betty Boop Boop") "Betty Boop Boop" is an unreleased song by Lana Del Rey, which was recorded in 2009 and was leaked in 2014. The producer of the song is unknown and the song is not registered on any major service. The song references Betty Boop's scat lyrics "Boop" and the song's title is Betty's name, only with an extra "Boop": "Betty Boop Boop". ''Hardcore Pawn'' In Hardcore Pawn Season 5, episode 22, bills need to be paid and a man negotiates his perfect woman (a statue of Betty Boop) to Les and Ashley. ''Donny & Marie'' Marie Osmond as Betty Boop.PNG Marie Osmond Betty Boop 2.PNG Marie Osmond Betty Boop 3.PNG In 1976, the Donny & Marie show did a Betty Boop skit entitled Having a Party, Marie Osmond performs "I Wanna Be Loved By You" as Betty Boop. ''Just Shoot Me! In the ''Just Shoot Me! episode "Halloween? Halloween!" Betty Boop is referenced. Maya Gallo: "Hey, Betty Boop." Vicki Costa: "Hey, and you are?" Maya Gallo: "Fran Leibowitz? Hello, the author? Famed humorist... I'm Kramer." Vicki Costa: "Kramer! Now that's funny!" ''Charmed'' Betty Boop is referenced in the Charmed (2001) episode Hell Hath No Fury. Phoebe: "Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?" Paige Matthews: "Well I cast a spell on this slimeball I work with so I could give him a taste of his own medicine." ''The Goodbye Girl'' Elliot Garfield, a character portrayed by Richard Dreyfuss, can be seen quoting newspaper reviews of his off-Broadway premiere. Elliot Garfield: "I was an Elizabethan fruit fly. I was the Betty Boop of stratford-on-Avon. I was putrid. Capital P, capital U, capital TRID." ''Juiced and Jazzed'' Juiced and Jazzed is an animation that was created by Justin Weber. The main character, Lulu, was inspired by flappers of the 1920s and Betty Boop. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Madonna is a scrapped character from the first Sonic the Hedgehog video game. Her outfit seems to be patterned after Betty Boop's and she can be seen doing one of Betty's main poses in the concept art. However, Madonna is based on the real-life singer Madonna Louise Ciccone, and might be a reference to the latter singer's appearance in Who's That Girl, where Madonna Ciccone appeared in an animated segment similar to the classic Betty Boop cartoons (as "Nikki Finn") for the opening of the film. ''Hula Hoops'' Hula Hoop1.PNG Hula Hoop2.PNG Hula Hoop3.PNG In 1987, KP, manufacturers of potato snacks Hula Hoops, made a commercial which featured a knock-off flapper that referenced Betty Boop, entitled "The Hula Cutie". In the original Betty Boop cartoon series, Betty would appear alongside Cab Calloway. The commercials produced by Hula Hoops take elements from Minnie the Moocher, Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle and I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You; they also reference Tex Avery's wolf with a knock-off character which is called "The Bandicoot". ''Cybersix'' Betty can briefly be seen in the Cybersix. ''Van Beuren Studios'' The Farmerette.PNG Piano tooners.PNG Magic Mummy.PNG Pencil Mania.PNG Several Betty Boopish characters appeared in Van Beuren Studios cartoons, most notably Countess Cat a parody of Betty Boop. The Fleischers had started Betty off as a dog, so Van Beuren responded with a cat. Nursery rhyme songs performed in the cartoons were: "Some Of These Days", "Let A Smile Be Your Umbrella", "Moonlight Bay", "It's Good For You" (a song that would later be performed by Betty Boop in the 1935 cartoon Judge for a Day by Mae Questel), "You've Got Me In The Palm Of Your Hand" and "The New Low Down". Margie hines 02.PNG Miss kitty.jpg Cubbybearmargiehines.png The characters featured in the animated cartoon shorts were voiced by Margie Hines, the original voice of Betty Boop. Cubby Bear's girlfriend Honey Bear originally spoke and sung in the baby voice style similar to Betty Boop to the song of "We Were Alone". Her voice was also provided by Hines. The Van Beuren Studios later changed how the character's voice was portrayed by hiring someone else to do the role. ''Community'' In the series Community, Annie puts on a private performance in order to convince Jeff to join her in a pageant. She performs "Teach Me How To Understand Christmas" She closes out the performance in a similar way, with Betty Boop's signature catchphrase with a twist: "Boopy Doopy Doop Boop Sex!". ''Madea's Witness Protection'' Betty Boop is referenced by Barbara Needleman (Doris Roberts) and Joe Simmons (Tyler Perry) in Madea's Witness Protection. Barbara Needleman: "If I showed you may tattoo you might remember." Joe Simmons: "What tattoo? I believe you need to see a doctor about that honey!" Barbara Needleman: "Oh no... that's Betty Boop." Joe Simmons: "Betty Boop done drooped." ''Blondie'' Blondie Boop Boop a Doop.PNG Blondie.jpg Blondie originally focused on the adventures of Blondie Boopadoop a carefree flapper girl who spent her days in dance halls. The name "Boopadoop" derives from the flapper catchphrase popularized by Helen Kane in the 1928 song "I Wanna Be Loved by You" (with its tag line, "Boop-Boop-a-Doop") and which was referenced for the flapper cartoon character Betty Boop, who first appeared in 1930 and was seen in her own King Features comic strip, drawn by Bud Counihan from 1934 to 1937. According to King Features, Blondie is one of Betty Boop's best friends, the other being Olive Oyl. In her first appearance in the comic, Blondie is introduced to Dagwood's father. She tells the latter that she feels so "Boo-Boop-a-Doop" when she meets her boyfriend's father. ''Frenkel Brothers'' Another Boop Knock-Off.jpg Another Boop Knock-Off2.jpg The Frenkel Brothers Mish-Mish cartoons were popular in Egypt in the 1930s. The brothers were so taken with American cartoons that they traced animation and took ideas from them. In one newspaper article, they were asked to create an Egyptian Betty Boop, the resulting knock-off character was then featured in a 1939 cartoon. ---- Category:Parody Category:Betty Boop Parodies & References